Physics and trapped alien life forms, oh boy
by TARDISshipper
Summary: Jack and The Doctor go undercover as teachers a the Cardiff academy for gifted young ladies, and let's just say, what follows, from there on in, is shenanigans, lectures, and possibly some punishment in the future for ol' Jack. Based on an idea my irl friend gave me. Enjoy my fellow shippers


The Doctor casually flicked the levers and switches for the TARDIS to their next destination, and helping him, was Jack. The Doctor checked the Psychic paper briefly before pocketing it.

"Where to next Doc?"

"Don't call me Doc, Jack. Next stop is the Cardiff Academy for gifted young ladies. Up for a little undercover mission?"

"Sure, I'll go on a "Undercover" mission with you, Doctor." He said with a grin, oh the things that came to his mind at that moment.

"Stop that."

The TARDIS landed and they opened the doors to see a decently polished academy before them, the TARDIS parked on campus.

"When are we?"

"2015. By that time, this academy was just built and opened about say, 2 months ago, and it turns out, they need a Physics teacher."

"Clever. What's our purpose here to be exact?"

"There was a distress signal that came from the school, and it could have been from **ANYONE** there, It seems like it's coming from an alien life form which is the reason why we're going undercover here, because we can't spook it, so keep you eyes out in the open for anything."

"Got it. What position should I take there?"

The Doctor thought for a moment before smiling widely.

"Well at the moment only one position is open and that's the one I took, as a physics teacher, if you want we can take it together, you can be my assistant."

Jack grinned again."I'm definitely in."

The Doctor removed his Trenchcoat and put it on the rack by the door. After all, what teacher wears a trenchcoat while teaching? He loved that Trenchcoat, claimes Janis Joplin gave it to, but he knew he couldn't wear it, unfortunately. Jack took that as a sign he should remove his military styled jacket too, he hung it on the rack.

Before the two of them walked out the TARDIS doors onto the campus the Doctor spoke.

"Alright, new school, new teachers, new students, alien life form to save, allons-y!"

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Jack said, before taking a step out of the TARDIS doors with the Doctor.

They explored the campus and got the job almost immediately, as it turns out, the school was in desperate need of a physics teacher, and an assistant with some clever convincing from the Doctor and Jack. They walked to the physics classroom and awaited the students to come.

"So, 'Mr Smith' what are the lesson plans for today?" Jack asked, putting a lot of quoting into Mr Smith. That was going to be the Doctor's cover name, Mr John Smith, of course.

"According to my roster, projectile motion."

"So the basics?" He asked.

"Yep."

"This should be fun." He said with a fake exasperated sigh.

The bell rung and shortly the class flooded with girls, girls louder than the Doctor wanted to hear, ever. He almost forgot how loud humans could be sometimes, especially adolescents. The girls settled in their seats.

The Doctor gave a wide smile to the class and clapped his hands together, beginning to write on the board, putting a dance into each step as he walked down.

"SO! Physics, eh? Physics. PHYS-ics. Physics, physsssiiiiics, physicsphysics, physic-y, fiddle- no, wait, that's an instrument- PHYSICS." He said. The students looked at him as if he were crazy. He frowned.

"What's the looks for?"

A girl raised her hand."What are we supposed to learn about today?"

"Good question! Mr Harkness, care to help me tell them?" He nudged Jack in the side, who closed his book, Harry Potter to be exact, it was a gift from Gwen.

"Alright girls, before we get into all that learning stuff, let's introduce ourselves. Mr Jack Harkness, Feel free to call me Mr J, Jack, Mr Harkness, or if you prefer Captain Jack." There was a brief moments of "ooh's" and "ahhs" Another girl raised her hand.

"Were you a military captain?"

"As a matter of fa-" Before Jack could launch into his distinctive story telling mode, the doctor put a hand over his mouth.

"That's for another day, girls, now. I'm Mr Smith, my first name is John before you ask. Now for our lesson today, Horizontal velocity. Consider again the cannonball launched by a cannon from the top of a very high cliff. Suppose that the cannonball is launched horizontally with no upward angle whatsoever and with an initial speed of 20 m/s. If there were no gravity, the cannonball would continue in motion at 20 m/s in the horizontal direction. Yet in actuality, gravity causes the cannonball to accelerate downwards at a rate of 9.8 m/s/s. This means that the vertical velocity is changing by 9.8 m/s every second. If a vector diagram, showing the velocity of the cannonball at 1-second intervals of time, is used to represent how the x- and y-components of the velocity of the cannonball is changing with time, then x- and y- velocity vectors could be drawn and their magnitudes labeled. The lengths of the vector arrows are representative of the magnitudes of that quantity. Such a diagram is shown below." He began writing an intricate diagram on the board. The girls immediately took notes, trying to keep up..." He started.

**One hour later...**

"Alright, we're done for today, 20 minutes until the bell, now that wasn't so bad was it?" The Doctor said, turning back to the class as a whole from his desk. The students groaned in return and gave a groan in return. Even Jack groaned a bit.

He clapped his hands together once more.

"Who wants to see something not boring, by a show of hands." Everyone raised their hands, Jack too. The Doctor grinned almost immediately.

"Watch and learn class, you too, Jack. Allons-y!" He grabbed the Jenga from the nearest shelf and began to work on a statue supported only by one jenga block, then as soon as he was done, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and twirled it around his hand before pointing it to the blocks, and switching it on, and the jenga tower vibrated across the desk, not a block lost. He gave a satisfied smile.

"Finally got that wood setting."

"Holy sh-!" The bell rang and class was dismissed before another word was said.

"Remember, bring notes to class tomorrow, we've got work to do!"

The students exited, groaning even louder. Soon the class was empty. Jack rubbed his temples and wearily sighed.

"Well you know how to bring the house down." He said sarcastically.

"That's highly illogical seeing as though this is a school Jack." He smiled.

"You didn't even comment on the distinct sarcasm, or logic in that?"

"Ohohoho, believe me Jack, I COULD bring this classroom down, I just really have to say the right words."


End file.
